1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to battery detection devices and, particularly, to a battery voltage detection device and method thereof.
2. General Background
Nowadays, handheld devices (e.g., mobile phones, and media players) are more and more popular. These handheld devices are typically powered with a battery pack, which includes one or more cells to form a battery. As is well known, if the battery dies during operation of a handheld device, data currently being edited by the user may be lost. Furthermore, over-discharging a battery can shorten the battery's life. Therefore, handheld devices need to store data before being shut down when the voltage of the battery falls below the minimum operating voltage.
A method usually used to determine over-discharge of a battery in a device is to compare the voltage of the battery with a predetermined voltage, if the voltage of the battery is lower than the predetermined voltage, the battery is determined to be over-discharged.
However, if voltage of the battery should fall below the predetermined level momentarily, the devices will mistake the battery by detection an over-discharge and then shut down the handheld device, which is inconvenient and also may shorten the battery's life.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a device to overcome the above-identified deficiencies.